


[Vietnamese translation] How to Disappear Completely and Never Be Found in 10 Easy Steps

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Cách Để Biến Mất Hoàn Toàn Và Không Bao Giờ Được Tìm Thấy Nữa Trong 10 Bước Đơn Giản(Với chút ít thành công.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Disappear Completely and Never Be Found in 10 Easy Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644878) by [MyVantilene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVantilene/pseuds/MyVantilene). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, đã beta, nhưng nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Bước 1. Đừng quay đầu nhìn lại.

Đây là bước quan trọng nhất. Bạn có bao giờ nghe đến câu chuyện về vợ của Lot và bãi đổ nát của Gomorrah, Orpheus và Eurydice chưa? Lịch sử thường hay lặp lại, và bài học chính của câu chuyện chính là: quay đầu nhìn lại thì lúc nào cũng sẽ kết thúc không có hậu. Nếu bạn quay đầu nhìn lại, bạn sẽ chạm trán với sự nghi ngờ về mục tiêu của bạn, nếu bạn nhìn lại bạn sẽ thấy chị Hazel choàng tay qua người Frank, dường như nâng cậu ấy lên, và Percy khoá chặt môi với Annabeth như thể chị ấy là không khí, và Đội Giải Cứu Hera trong một cái ôm thật đầm thắm, cười đùa và rơi lệ và hoà mất bản thân mình vào trong sự nhẹ nhõm hết mức. Bạn nhìn lại, và nó vừa đau đớn vừa cám dỗ bạn, làm cho tay bạn run cả lên, hơi thở của bạn bị rút ngắn lại, làm bạn kỳ vọng rằng có ai kia ngoài đó có thể là không khí cho bạn.

Bỏ đi sẽ khó khăn hơn khi bạn quay đầu nhìn lại, nhưng có một vài mẹo vặt để cứu lấy bản thân mình nếu bạn đã lỡ mắc phạm sai lầm này: nhắm mắt lại, nhắm thật chặt vào, và gội sạch đầu bạn khỏi mọi thứ trừ đích đến của bạn. Quên đi cái cách chị Hazel trở nên rạng rỡ mỗi lúc bạn nói với chị ấy rằng Bố rất tự hào về chị, quên đi cái cách Frank dành 24/7 cuống cuồng cố hết sức để chắc rằng chị ấy vẫn ổn, rửa sạch tâm trí bạn khỏi cái cách mà Jason cũng làm y chang cho bạn, khi nói đến bí mật của bạn. Hãy quên đi rằng anh ấy không làm chuyện đó như kiểu Frank làm cho chị Hazel, quên đi rằng bạn sẽ không bao giờ có ý nghĩa nhiều như thế đối với một người được.

Hãy chỉ... quên đi. Thế thì sẽ dễ dàng hơn.

 

Bước 2. Bỏ đi.

Bước này khác biệt đối với từng người, nhưng cách tốt nhất để chạy trốn khỏi vấn đề của bạn là nhờ việc sử dụng shadow travel. Nó có thể làm bạn hơi mệt một chút, nhất là nếu bạn bỏ đi ngay sau khi cuộc chiến với vị thần tượng trưng cho mặt đất, để bạn không thể lập tức rút khỏi quyết định biến mất hoàn toàn của mình. Thức dậy trong phòng của bạn dưới Underworld không nhất thiết là bình thường, nhưng có vị Chúa Tể của Người Chết rất rộng lượng không để bạn bất tỉnh giữa Cánh Đồng của Sự Trừng Phạt. Đầu của bạn có thể sẽ đau nhói, nhưng không đời nào đau bằng ngực của bạn được. Nếu bạn cảm thấy muốn nằm trên giường suốt một tuần liền, hãy nhớ rằng bạn nên ít nhất giả vờ ăn mấy bữa ăn mà người hầu xương mang vào cho bạn.

 

Bước 3. Đã đi rồi thì đi luôn.

Khi bạn đã đạt được mốc hai tháng, bạn có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy muốn rút lại lời hứa sẽ biến mất hoàn toàn và không bao giờ được tìm thấy nữa. Đây là một số phương pháp để giúp bản thân qua khỏi thời kì khó khăn này:

  * Nhắc nhở bản thân về mỗi lần bạn đã làm thất vọng một ai đó


  * Lý lẽ rằng nếu bạn trở lại, bạn sẽ chỉ lặp lại sai lầm cũ lần nữa và lần nữa cho đến khi nó không còn quan trọng nữa nếu bạn có biến mất hay không, bởi vì họ sẽ không còn muốn làm bạn với bạn nữa, và bạn sẽ lại chỉ có một mình


  * Uống một viên vitamin


  * Nhổ viên vitamin đó ra bởi vì nó có vị như cái chết và tại sao Hades lại để lọ thuốc đó ở trong tủ chứ, trời ạ nó có lẽ đã hết hạn mấy thiên niên kỉ trước rồi


  * Cứ tiếp tục làm việc vặt cho vị Chúa Tể của Người Chết ấy


  * Cố chặn hết những làn sóng mắng rủa “Nếu là Bianca thì nó đã có thể làm được tốt hơn”


  * Tâm sự với những bóng ma của những nhân vật lịch sử trong thế kỉ mười tám


  * Nhưng trừ Shakespeare ra


  * Đừng nói chuyện với Shakespeare


  * Thậm chí đừng nhìn vào mặt ổng


  * Thu rút vào sâu trong cung điện luôn đi cho an toàn



Nếu các phương pháp trên không có hiệu quả, vậy có lẽ bạn sẽ muốn chuyển sang bước 4, đó là

 

Bước 4. Đi tắm Sông Lethe.

Nếu không còn phương pháp nào khác, đây sẽ là cách nhanh nhất để chữa chứng muốn quay trở về cuộc đời cũ, đầy tệ hại của bạn. Phương pháp này tốt hơn nhiều so với phương pháp trở lại và phá hỏng mọi thứ cho mọi người mà bạn quan tâm. Mặc dù bạn nên cảnh giác trước khi bước vào sông Lethe, nó chỉ sâu hơn một mét, và lặn xuống sẽ gây chấn thương não nặng.

Một số những thứ cần thiết khác cho một chuyến đi an toàn và thành công đến sông Lethe:

  * Trước tiên phải kiểm tra an ninh


  * Đặc biệt là kiểm tra an ninh xem có đứa con trai của Jupiter, tóc vàng, cao to nào xuống Underworld với ý định tìm ra bạn hay không


  * Nhảy vào trước khi họ có thời gian để ngăn bạn lại


  * Trong trường hợp cú nhảy đó không thành công, hãy thử triệu hồi một con chó địa ngục (Bà O'Leary là được nhất) để đánh trống lảng để bạn có thể mất hết tất cả ký ức mà không có ai ngăn cản



Nếu tất cả đều thất bại, hãy dùng phương pháp chống cự và la hét trong khi anh ấy bế bạn ra khỏi Underworld.

Sau khi thất bại nặng nề ở bước 4, hãy chuyển đến bước 5.

 

Bước 5. Tránh né các câu hỏi từ tên bắt cóc bạn.

Nếu tên bắt cóc bạn lại là người hết sức quan tâm về sức khoẻ đang yếu dần của bạn, bạn chắc chắn sẽ phải đối mặt với thứ mà các bác sĩ chuyên nghiệp thường gọi là một vòng cấp tốc Các Câu Hỏi Hết Sức Xoi Mói mà Cũng Đâu Phải Là Chuyện Của Anh Ấy Đâu.

Một hướng dẫn ngắn gồm các Câu Hỏi Xoi Mói có thể gặp và cách trả lời chúng:

Hỏi: Em đã mất tích mấy tháng trời rồi, em có biết là Hazel với anh lo lắng đến cỡ nào không hả?

Trả lời: Rõ ràng là không đủ lo để đến tìm ba tháng trước.

(Dẫu có ra sao, cố giữ anh ấy trong chiếc ghế nóng, và bản thân tránh khỏi nó.)

H: Em có quan tâm về chị của em không vậy?

TL: Anh nghĩ tại sao em lại bỏ đi chứ?

(Mẹo là đừng để bản thân tức giận bởi lời bắt tội đó.)

H: Em thật sự nghĩ rằng trốn chui trốn chủi dưới Underworld sẽ giúp được gì cho cả hai chị em em à?

TL: Đúng thế! Thế thì sẽ tốt hơn mà, Jason... Mọi chuyện sẽ tốt hơn khi em ở dưới đó. Em không muốn chen vào chuyện gì nữa.

H: Chen vào? Còn em thì sao hả, Nico? Em nhận ra rằng dành hết đời mình dưới Underworld thì không có bình thường đâu, phải không?

TL: Em ở dưới đó vẫn ổn mà.

H: Phải rồi. Vậy lần cuối em ăn là khi nào?

TL: ...

(Không có câu trả lời nào đúng cho câu hỏi đó cả.)

H: Em sẽ trở về mặt đất với anh và đấy là chấm hết, biết chưa?

TL: Em không được có ý kiến nào trong việc này, phải không?

(Bạn không có.)

 

Bước 6. Miễn cưỡng cho phép tên bắt cóc bạn chăm sóc bạn trở nên khoẻ hơn.

Được người khác tự nguyện đối xử tốt với mình là một điều rất khan hiếm, thế nên tốt nhất là bạn nên ngừng chống đối chỉ một chút xíu thôi và chấp nhận sự quan tâm đó. Ngâm mình vào quỹ đại học của anh ấy khi đang làm thế. Xài cạn tiền của anh ấy luôn.

Được rồi, có lẽ là một cuộn băng y tế đáng giá vài đô cùng với hai lon súp mà bạn thậm chí còn không thể nuốt nỗi sẽ không đủ để làm cạn hết quỹ của anh ấy. Khi anh ấy nhận trả tiền cho một chuyến đi khám bệnh, đồng ý ngay và luôn và tìm phòng khám nào đó đắt giá nhất ở New Rome.

Thật ra, có lẽ bạn không nên làm thế. Đi khám có nghĩa là phải cân người mình, cân người mình có nghĩa là thêm nhiều ánh nhìn lo lắng và những lon súp bị đẩy gần mặt bạn. Mặc cho cái cảm giác kì lạ, ấm áp trong bụng bạn mỗi lần anh ấy chăm lo cho bạn, thứ cảm giác mà bạn sẽ không bao giờ thú nhận mình đã cảm thấy, bạn không thực sự muốn anh ấy phải lo lắng. Thật ra, bạn thà anh ấy trở về với cô bạn gái xinh đẹp của anh ấy và quên hết về bạn, nó sẽ giúp bạn khỏi vấn đề bị gắn bó quá mức.

Nhưng giờ thì đã quá muộn và bạn có lẽ đã gắn bó quá mức rồi.

 

Bước 7. Vượt qua hội chứng Stockholm của bạn.

Có vài cách khác để tiếp cận vấn đề này mà bạn có thể thử:

  * Bỏ chạy


  * Bỏ chạy lần nữa, không phải ngay ngày sau khi anh ấy bắt được bạn lần đầu tiên


  * Đợi vài ngày đi, rồi thử thêm lần nữa


  * Trời đất ơi bỏ chạy tốt hơn chút coi, có được không?


  * Trốn khỏi một căn hộ hai phòng không nỗi khó thế này chứ


  * Thử bỏ chạy thêm một lần nữa cũng không chết ai



Được rồi vậy có lẽ bạn cần một cách tiếp cận vấn đề tốt hơn để đối mặt với việc này. Nhưng bạn đổ lỗi cho bản thân được không? Đây chính là cách mà bạn đã đối mặt với tất cả mọi thứ trong cuộc đời của bạn. Chị gái/bố mẹ nuôi chết à? Bỏ chạy thôi. Cảm thấy như bố mẹ thần linh của mình đang rất thất vọng về bạn? Bỏ chạy mau. Bị ghét bởi tất cả mọi người mà bạn đã từng gặp? Bỏ chạy ngay. Yêu đương mù quáng người Á thần được ân ái nhất, người mà không tin tưởng hoặc thích bạn và, thành thật mà nói, sẽ không thèm chớp mắt một lần nếu bạn chết đi? Bỏ chạy đi thôi chứ còn làm gì được nữa. Không muốn phá hỏng mối quan hệ với người chị gái duy nhất (theo mặt kỹ thuật ấy)? Đúng rồi đấy, bạn có lẽ nên bỏ chạy khỏi chị ấy và sống quãng đời còn lại của mình dưới địa ngục.

Nhưng có một điểm khác biệt với Jason, anh ấy không để cho bạn bỏ chạy. Nó khó chịu lắm, đáng ghét nữa, nó... đáng yêu đến kì lạ. Nó cho bạn một chút hi vọng rằng có lẽ... Không. Không, nó ngu ngốc lắm. Và bạn sẽ không để bản thân nuôi nấng hi vọng nữa.

 

Bước 8. Nuôi nấng hi vọng.

Nó rất là khó để _vụt tắt_ hi vọng của bạn, với cái cách mà Jason đối xử với bạn như một con người thật sự, nhưng sự tốt bụng thông thường không phải là thứ tạo nên một mối quan hệ. Bạn chỉ đang tự làm khổ mình thôi. Bạn như đang cầu xin thần linh mau hạ thấp bạn xuống một bậc. Thứ gì làm bạn nghĩ anh ấy lại thích bạn chứ? Bạn là thứ quỷ tạo, còn anh ấy là thứ trời ban. Bạn có nhiều cơ hội với _Hera_ hơn là với anh ấy.

Nhưng nó khó dữ lắm. Nó khó cực kì, bởi vì anh ấy tốt bụng chết đi được. Anh ấy không thể nào xua đuổi bạn đi cho dù anh ấy muốn. (Và có lẽ anh ấy rất, rất muốn làm điều đó.)

Bạn muốn kết thúc cuộc chơi này, bạn muốn bảo với anh ấy rằng anh thôi đi, nhưng bạn lại không thể bởi vì

  * Anh ấy nấu bữa sáng cho bạn hằng ngày, mặc dù anh ấy thức dậy trễ hơn bạn nhiều (H: Lần cuối cùng mà người ta làm nhiều như vậy cho em là khi nào? TL: Cũng lâu lắm rồi giờ nó như là một giấc mơ vậy)


  * Anh ấy nói với bạn về mọi thứ, không quan trọng chuyện đó xấu hổ hay riêng tư đến dường nào, và anh ấy rạng rỡ lên bất cứ khi nào bạn đáp lại


  * Anh ấy bảo vệ bạn trước mọi người, kể cả khi anh ấy không nghĩ rằng bạn đang lắng nghe (nhưng anh ấy chỉ đang tỏ ra tốt bụng, và bạn chỉ là một món từ thiện mà thôi)


  * Anh ấy dẫn bạn đi hội chợ vào một kì cuối tuần và gọi bạn dễ thương ở đỉnh của vòng Đu Quay


  * (Anh ấy chỉ đang tỏ ra ân cần mà thôi)


  * (Anh ấy không có hàm ý mà bạn mong muốn đâu)


  * Anh ấy cho phép bạn ngủ cạnh anh ấy khi bạn gặp ác mộng, và anh ấy đã trở nên tốt hơn trong việc giúp bạn bình tĩnh lại sau một cú hoảng loạn


  * Anh ấy đã không rời khỏi bạn trong suốt tháng qua



Nhưng bạn chỉ đang nhìn quá sâu vào vấn đề thôi. Không ai có thể yêu được bạn cả, nói chi đến Jason Grace.

 

Bước 9. Thú thật.

Tất cả các bước trên rõ ràng toàn là thất bại ê trề, thế nên tại sao bước 9 này lại khác chứ? Bạn cứ bảo với bản thân rằng ngày mai đi rồi mình sẽ làm. Bạn đã bảo là ngày mai trong suốt hai tuần nay rồi. Và Jason, trong tất cả mọi người, đến đích trước bạn.

Nó là một thứ gì đó rất bình thường và lãnh đảm, Jason hỏi bạn hẹn hò với anh ấy như thể anh ấy đang bình luận về thời tiết. Nó là một trò đùa, và bạn biết rõ như thế, thế nên bạn oà cười, nhưng tiếng cười lại phát ra thật sai trái. Bạn nghe như đang mắc nghẹn trong khi đáng lẽ bạn phải tỏ ra bình thường và lãnh đạm như vòng tay uốn quanh eo của bạn, và thứ gì đó trong nét mặt của anh ấy chuyển động. Anh ấy nói gì đó như 'một tiếng không thôi là cũng được rồi.'

Sau câu đó bạn như nổi điên lên.

Anh ấy không được phép làm như vậy. Anh ấy không được phép trêu đùa bạn như vậy, cảm xúc của bạn không phải là một trò chơi và anh ấy không được phép chơi đùa với chúng. Anh ấy không được phép hỏi một thứ to lớn như vậy như một _trò đùa_ nó thật không _công bằng_.

Anh ấy nói với bạn rằng đây không phải là một trò đùa, và bạn không tin anh ấy, không ai có thể yêu bạn được, không ai có thể yêu bạn được, và anh ấy không chút chấp nhận câu nói đó khi bạn nói thế với anh ấy.

Thật ra, anh ấy cũng nổi điên luôn.

Anh ấy chỉ toàn nói những câu nửa chừng và tạo những tiếng gầm gừ khó chịu trước khi anh ấy có thể tạo ra được một ý nghĩ rõ ràng. Và những tiếng gầm gừ trở thành tiếng la hét, và bạn khá chắc rằng hàng xóm sẽ nộp đơn phàn nàn, nhưng cậu trai vàng khắt khe, đầy kĩ luật Jason Grace không quan tâm chút gì về luật lệ ngay lúc này. Anh ấy đang quá bận khi nói những thứ vô nghĩa về việc bạn mù quáng như thế nào, về việc anh ấy luôn ở ngay đó, về việc bạn được yêu mến dữ lắm và bạn thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy được nó.

Có một khoảng im lặng sau khi anh ấy nói điều này, và nó cho bạn thời gian để ngẫm nghĩ rõ ý nghĩa của nó.

H: Em hả?

TL: Đúng rồi.

H: _Em?_ A-anh nghiêm túc đấy à?

TL: Như một cơn đau tim vậy.

H: Tại sao cơ? Tại sao trên đời này anh lại chọn _em_ chứ?

TL: Em là người vô cùng trung thành và dũng cảm khi không có ai yêu cầu em phải làm thế và em yêu thật nhiều, thật vô điều kiện, đôi lúc rất khó chấp nhận được. Em tràn đầy đam mê và biết quan tâm và em nhìn thấy thứ tốt nhất trong những người chỉ thấy thứ tệ nhất trong em, và, thánh thần ơi, Nico, em là một phép màu đấy.

Bạn vòng tay mình quanh người anh ấy và vùi trán mình vào ngực của anh ấy.

Và chỉ như thế, bạn đã có được người là không khí cho bạn.

 

Bước 10. Sống vui vẻ hết đời với người bạn trai bắt cóc ngớ ngẩn của bạn.

Và đây. Đây là một bước mà bạn có thể làm được.


End file.
